Generally, three primary colors of red, green and blue of a color display screen are realized by employing a white light to pass through color filter films, but in this case, the transmittance is low and consequently the brightness is reduced. OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) using the electro-fluorescence phenomenon can replace the color filter film, so that the transmittance is increased and the power consumption is correspondingly reduced.
At present, the quantum dot electro-luminescence display panel is low in luminescence efficiency, for the quantum dot for emitting light is coated with long organic chains, which block the movement of the holes and electrons and are not good for the recombination of the holes and electrons.